


like father like son

by gingerminded



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, Parent Vergil (Devil May Cry), Uncle Dante (Devil May Cry), V is Not Part of Vergil
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerminded/pseuds/gingerminded
Summary: Быть отцом-одиночкой очень сложно, но Верджил справляется.(сборник драбблов, пополняется)





	1. блинчики

Собирать ребёнка в детский сад в его день рождения — очень сложно, и Верджил был готов памятник Еве поставить. За то, как она управлялась — и до сих пор иногда управляется — с Данте, разумеется, не с ним. 

Неро, которого обычно приходилось будить минут по двадцать, вскочил раньше папиного будильника и сам стал этим самым будильником, забравшись на большую кровать, а затем запрыгнув и на Верджила с громким «папа, вставай, проспишь, что мне пять лет». Если бы не шесть тридцать утра, Верджил бы, наверное, посадил Неро к себе на колени и подробно рассказал, почему проспать все его пять лет невозможно, но сейчас он только гладит его по голове и чуть хриплым голосом отвечает «встречаемся на кухне через семь минут, хорошо?» Неро широко распахивает глаза, наклоняется чуть пониже и самым заговорщицким для пятилетки тоном шепчет «блинчики?». 

Верджил уже успел на секунду уснуть, поэтому он дёргается. Неро, шесть тридцать, вторник, какие блинчики, ну ты чего? «Банановые?» спрашивает Верджил, поднимая с себя Неро и аккуратно перемещая его на пол, а тот смотрит на него взглядом «да за кого ты, отец, меня принимаешь, мне целых пять лет, разумеется, разумеется». Неро убегает, а Верджил тянется к телефону выключить сегодняшние будильники. 

Банановые так банановые. Осталось сходить в супермаркет — в шесть тридцать утра, да, Верджил — и купить бананов. Он быстро набирает номер и после третьего звонка Данте наконец снимает трубку с громким «какого хуя». Верджил не будет ему ничего объяснять, Верджил просто скажет, что Данте должен принести им бананов — «у тебя рядом круглосуточный и ты живёшь недалеко от нас, Данте», «ты же не хочешь обидеть своего племянника в его день рождения, Данте», «тебе что, не нравится просыпаться в шесть тридцать, прости уже шесть сорок, Данте?», «мне тоже не нравится, но я хотя бы люблю Неро, Данте». Единственное что после своего приветствия отвечает Данте это «какая ж ты сука» и «привезу». 

Верджил чуть улыбается в трубку и отправляется на кухню, целует Неро в лоб и ищет в шкафу свечки. Ну потому что какие блинчики с утра на день рождения без свечек, правильно?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ficbook: [gingerminded](https://ficbook.net/authors/177462)  
> twitter: [@gingerminded](https://twitter.com/gingerminded)


	2. аппликация

Творческие задания в доме Верджила всегда воспринимаются двояко: Неро чуть ли не круглосуточно готов их делать, даже если уже сделал, ну, а Верджил… После того, как помощь Неро с рисунком вылилась в обиду на то, что папа рисует лучше — ситуация правда оказалась через пару часов спасена разговором и пришедшим Данте, который рисует не только хуже Верджила, но и хуже Неро — Верджил этого всего побаивался.

Но сегодня Неро выбегает с радостным «папа, Ви задал нам а-по-ли-ка-ци-ю», выговаривая сложное слово по слогам, и горящими глазами, поэтому после детского сада они идут в детский мир за «самой крутой в мире золотой бумагой, пап».

Самая крутая в мире бумага — пап — скоро оказывается на полу в гостиной, на кухне и на рабочем столе у Верджила, потому что Неро очень долго не может определиться, где именно лучше всего падает свет и будет самым правильным клеить космический корабль на листе размера а-три — Неро очень хочет самую большую в мире аппликацию. Выбор падает на третий вариант, и Верджилу приходится в экстренном режиме собирать все важные бумаги для работы, потому что Неро, конечно, самый прекрасный ребёнок и заслуживает всего в этой жизни, но договоров, ставших основой для ракеты, лучше избегать.

Когда Неро официально — и аргументированно, Верджил даже на секунду усомнился в своих методах воспитания и испугался, что Неро вырастет слишком умный — заявил, что помимо корабля надо ещё склеить его самого, папу, дяду Данте и бабушку с дедушкой, Верджил, находившийся сейчас под столом в поисках улетевших ножниц, больно ударяется затылком, смотрит на чуть мерцающий экран часов и понимает, что про здоровый сон сегодня можно забыть.

Если бы Данте был здесь, то он в очередной раз стал бы делать какое-то ненормальное количество фотографий и отпускать шутки про то, что Верджилу нельзя продолжать адвокатскую практику: они с Неро сейчас, одинаково высунув языки, нарезали бесчисленное количество золотых и серебряных звёздочек, а ещё красный плащ и большой надутый скафандр.

С утра Неро ещё энергичнее, чем ночью, а Верджил как всегда опрятно одет и гладко выбрит, он не Данте, чтобы даже после здорового восьмичасового сна выглядеть хуже сатаны.

Они бодро шагают в садик и так же бодро — в данном случае только Неро — здороваются с Ви, который лениво сидит за столом и читает, отвлекаясь лишь для ответного приветствия. Он мягко гладит по голове подбежавшего Неро и ненадолго задерживает взгляд на Верджиле, тихонько усмехаясь и мягко пару раз показывая татуированной рукой сначала на свою щёку, а потом на Верджила.

«Нас сегодня ждёт нечто космическое, да, Неро?» — тихо спрашивает Ви, на что мальчик радостно щурится и много раз кивает. Верджил проводит рукой по собственному лицу и цепляется за то, что потом оказывается маленькой серебряной звёздочкой.

Неро машет ему на прощание, а у Верджила в голове такая же золотая, которую Неро, сурово посмотрев, сегодня не дал снять со своей шеи и «ты становишься слишком сентиментальным» голосом Данте.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ficbook: [gingerminded](https://ficbook.net/authors/177462)  
> twitter: [@gingerminded](https://twitter.com/gingerminded)


	3. личная жизнь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> появляются данте/ви, уххх

В списке «кто может забирать Неро из садика» первыми, разумеется, находились Ева и Спарда, затем Триш, несколько коллег, соседка снизу, у которой очень много цветов и огромная собака и только потом Данте.

Дело не в том, что Верджил не доверяет Данте: несмотря на все их перебросы оскорблениями и диаметрально-противоположные образы жизни Верджил готов доверить ему Неро, себя и всю их жизнь. Верджил Данте никогда этого не скажет — Верджилу в целом и говорить не нужно — но день после смерти Алисы он пережил только благодаря паре пощёчин, глупому детскому яблочному соку в маленьких картонных пакетиках и тому, что Данте сказал ударить себя по лицу и заставил орать (а ещё тому, что при Данте можно плакать).

Верджил знал, что Данте не забудет Неро в супермаркете и обязательно приведёт домой, просто Данте в целом нежелательно показывать людям, а воспитателю и потенциальным родителям тем более. Но именно тогда, когда нужно было подписывать кучу бумаг, Еве пришлось отвозить «мистера Кота, Верджил» в ветклинику, у Спарды было какое-то срочное совещание — Верджил не знал, какое срочное совещание может быть в городском клубе реконструкторов, но. — а у Триш была смена в больнице. Поэтому Верджил медленно проговаривает в трубку «Данте, пожалуйста, забери сегодня Неро, я обо всём предупредил, если ты сделаешь что-то не так, то я об этом узнаю и от Неро, и от Ви, поэтому не делай не так, ты понял, Данте?», ждёт стандартного «ты, конечно, охуел, я никогда, окей» и сбрасывает звонок.

Данте приходит почти вовремя, потому что ради Неро он опаздывает не на полтора часа, а всего на двадцать минут, поэтому, считай, и не опаздывает. Данте топчется в коридорчике перед табличкой «обязательно снимайте обувь» и в итоге перегибается через дверной проём, чтобы посмотреть снизу сначала на чёрную майку, потом на руки, держащие книгу в кожаной обложке, а потом и на обладателя этих рук и сказать «привет, выдайте мне пацана, пожалуйста». (и не говорить «мальчик, у тебя охуенные губы и шикарные длинные пальцы, запиши этими пальцами номерочек»)

Ви чуть наклоняет голову в бок, выходит в коридор, оглядывает Данте с ног до головы и говорит, что, во-первых, уточните пацана, а во-вторых не надо уточнять, потому что с таким внешним видом вам не положено. Ви слышал это тяжёлое «Неро сегодня заберёт мой — вздох — брат», Ви нравится, что у — вздох — брата щетина, волосы, падающие на глаза, и этот отвратительно-наглый, а после комментария про «не положено» ещё и оскорблённый взгляд.

Неро выглядывает из комнаты, а потом радостно выбегает с громким «дядя Данте», смотрит на Ви, часто-часто моргает. «Это мой дядя», говорит. «Он супергерой», говорит. Данте приседает на корточки, гладит Неро по голове и щёлкает его по носу, а потом поднимает взгляд на Ви, улыбается и говорит «теперь отдадите мне пацана»?

Ви улыбается, тихо говорит, что раз Неро разрешает, то отдам и заправляет мешающую прядку за ухо. Данте помнит, что Верджил говорил не делать ничего плохого, но налаживать личную жизнь — это всегда хорошо, правильно? Правильно, отвечает Данте сам себе, отправляет Неро за рюкзаком и…

«Мальчик, у тебя охуенные губы и шикарные длинные пальцы, запиши этими пальцами номерочек».

Ви спрашивает «то есть так ещё срабатывает», Данте разводит руками «главное честность», а Ви смеётся и возвращается с листочком.

«Честность — это хорошо, мистер Данте.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ficbook: [gingerminded](https://ficbook.net/authors/177462)  
> twitter: [@gingerminded](https://twitter.com/gingerminded)


	4. веночек

Верджил ужасно устал: ночная работа над очередным делом, домашнее задание Неро — «мой ребёнок в детском саду будет умнее меня, пап» — по естествознанию и буксировка машины Данте полностью отменили желанное воскресенье, а понедельник, как известно, день тяжёлый.

У Верджила на работе любой день тяжёлый, но сегодня он умудрился пролить на себя кофе и распечатать тридцать копий документа вместо трёх. В общем, он был благодарен вселенной за то, что смог дойти до детсада Неро без происшествий.

Когда Верджил приходит и заглядывает в комнату, Неро практически мгновенно подрывается и несётся к нему, держа за руку длинноволосую девочку, а второй придерживая на голове веночек из голубых искусственных цветов. Он громко кричит «привет», тараторит про то, какой восхитительный сегодня был день и говорит, что у Кирие очень-очень крутой брат со взглядом умного старого дракона, а сама Кирие очень-очень хотела поздороваться, кстати, папа, это Кирие. Верджил первым делом находит на привычном месте Ви и издалека ему кивает, а потом наклоняется к тоненькому «здравствуйте, мистер Верджил» и слегка беззубой детской улыбке. Он, разумеется, улыбается в ответ, мягко говорит «здравствуй, Кирие» и спрашивает, хорошо ли его сын себя вёл, получая уверенный утвердительный ответ от Кирие и то ли смущённый, то ли крайне оскорблённый взгляд от самого Неро.

Ви подзывает Неро к себе и говорит, что он чуть не забыл самое главное, и Неро тут же оборачивается и сурово говорит «папа, закрой глаза и не подглядывай. я очень внимательно слежу! и присядь! как дядя Данте!». Верджил вопросительно вскидывает бровь, но на корточки всё же садится и глаза закрывает. Через пару секунд слышит усердное сопение, тихое «аххх» от Ви и чувствует руки Неро на своих волосах. Открывает глаза он, разумеется, только после «вот теперь можно» и сразу тянется к голове, ожидаемо находя там венок и чуть устало, но очень тепло улыбаясь, целует Неро в лоб. Неро мнётся, смотрит на Верджила, смотрит на Ви, смотрит на Кирие, потом снова на Верджила, говорит, что вспомнил, что Верджил очень любит маленькие белые цветы и решил, что не может не сделать парный веночек. У Верджила на столе почти всегда маленькая охапка полевых цветов в небольшой вазе — потому что Алиса их очень любила, у Верджила почему-то — почему-то, да — еле заметные слёзы на глазах, и он поднимается, треплет Неро по волосам и ещё раз говорит, что это очень красиво, и очень важно, и... спасибо.

Данте присылает Верджилу кучу фотографий: одну, где Неро надевает на него веночек, вторую, где Верджил его крепко обнимает, третью, где Кирие притащила в кадр ещё и своего пришедшего забрать её брата — миллиард смайликов, восклицательных знаков и синонимичных к «красота» существительных, Верджил их, конечно, сохраняет, но в ответ Данте он пишет лишь «Откуда она у тебя?» и видит на экране «ви отправил, сказал, что не мог не фотографировать, вы слишком милые», потом «ой», а потом «пиздец не бей завтра только я всё поясню». День был длинный, получать по лицу и по мозгам Данте будет потом, поэтому Верджил ничего не отвечает, снова смотрит на веночек и отправляется укладывать Неро спать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ficbook: [gingerminded](https://ficbook.net/authors/177462)  
> twitter: [@gingerminded](https://twitter.com/gingerminded)


	5. сильный

Ещё секунду назад Верджил держит её за руку. Правда же, буквально секунду… Ладонь вроде бы ещё тёплая, вроде бы ещё побаливает от крепкой хватки. Правда же, вон даже след виден, да?

Правда, но сейчас Верджил стоит перед дверью в квартиру Данте, у него костяшки правой руки в крови, а ещё пальто порвано — это всё рассказывает ему собственно сам Данте, после того как открывает дверь, говорит в трубку «да, здесь» и сбрасывает звонок. У Верджила на лице ни эмоции, взгляд тяжёлый, но такой пустой — страшный. Он не смотрит по сторонам, только Данте в глаза, делает глубокий вдох — неровный, Данте чувствует, как Верджила трясёт — и медленно выдыхает.

— Ты уже...? — начинает Верджил, но не договаривает.

— Да. Ты почему уехал? — Данте пока ближе не подходит — сам не понимает, почему — стоит, скрестив руки на груди, и тоже смотрит.

Верджил молчит, не шевелится вообще, даже, кажется, не дышит.

— Я не был… — слова подбираются сложно, — Я не был готов слышать, что он тоже умер.

Данте срывается и обнимает Верджила: у того руки по швам и сердце бьётся очень часто, он снова вдыхает и не может выдохнуть. У Верджила настолько нет сил, что оба грохаются на колени, а Данте снова на секунду теряется — перед Верджилом ходят по струнке, Верджил спорит с отцом на сложные темы, помогает маме с выпечкой, ругается на Данте и улыбается Алисе, которая сидит с чаем в кресле-качалке, поглаживая кота, Верджил не должен быть… таким. Данте чуть встряхивает его, зачёсывает за ухо его сбившиеся волосы.

— Он живой, — говорит Данте, и Верджил дёргается.

— Когда отпущу, бей, — говорит Данте и чувствует, как Верджил сжимает зубы. — Кричи, я не знаю, что угодно.

— Пожалуйста, — шепчет Данте, когда слышит тихое «нет». — Тебе не нужно сейчас быть сильным, Верджил. Правда не нужно.

«А я постараюсь», — не говорит Данте, но в этом нет необходимости, потому что Верджил и так слышит.

Потому что Верджил цепляется за его футболку ещё сильнее.

Потому что Верджил дрожит.

Потому что Данте слышит первый всхлип, за ним второй, третий. Данте ужасно больно, Данте всё ещё страшно, потому что Верджил рыдает, буквально захлёбывается слезами и воет так, будто сегодня оборвалась не одна жизнь, а сразу две. Данте молчит, лишь чуть покачивает Верджила из стороны в сторону и гладит по голове. Не говорит этих глупых «всё будет как прежде» — потому что это неправда, не говорит этих отвратительных «не переживай» — потому что это неправильно.

Данте не знает, сколько они сидят и от этого ещё более жутко, потому что в какой-то момент Верджил начинает, задыхаясь, говорить. Несвязно, односложно, про то, что не знает, как дальше быть, спрашивает, зачем дальше быть, боится своих же слов и заикаясь говорит, что она хотела назвать сына Неро — Данте даже почти улыбается.

Данте не знает, сколько они сидят, но когда Верджил не успокаивается, но от бессилья отключается, а Данте укладывает его на диван, будильник на телефоне Данте бьёт три тридцать утра.

Верджил просыпается только поздно ночью, видит Данте, заснувшего сидя на полу и два маленьких яблочных сока в картонных пакетиках, которые тот всегда покупал, когда Верджил грустил или злился. У Верджила, если честно, всё ещё нет сил ни на что и, наверное, никаких надежд, но в мессенджере помимо всего остального короткое «он теперь Неро и с ним всё хорошо» и возможно одна всё-таки есть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ficbook: [gingerminded](https://ficbook.net/authors/177462)  
> twitter: [@gingerminded](https://twitter.com/gingerminded)


	6. крылья (демонёнок!неро ау)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> небольшое ответвление от происходящего в более канонную сторону

Ад, демоническое измерение, преисподняя, называйте как угодно, суть не поменяется — это останется отвратительным и мерзким местом.

Верджил привык: и к тому, что дня и ночи больше не существует, и к тому, что сон теперь не был опцией, даже к тому, что тело постепенно отказывает и крошится на куски — это было сложно, но за много лет он правда привык.

К тому, что в одну из свободных от драк с демонами минут, в этот мир вбросит ребёнка Верджил не привык до сих пор. Когда он только появляется, то плачет, сжимая рукоять катаны, а у Верджила дрожат руки, когда он разрывает монстра в миллиметре от мальчика. Тот говорит, что его зовут Неро, что-то бормочет про Фортуну и что он хочет обратно, что у тебя, дядя, лицо страшное и капюшон тоже страшный. Верджил чувствует Ямато, чувствует, как-то, что осталось от его клинка, реагирует на Неро и ведёт своей потрескавшейся рукой по его маленькой когтистой ручке. Неро вцепляется в него, оставляя кровавый след, всё ещё очень боится, но плакать перестаёт.

Верджил не знает, сколько проходит времени с тех пор: может год, может два, может больше. Он учит Неро сражаться за свою жизнь, беспрерывно думает, как восстановить Ямато, и отрывает кусок своего плаща, чтобы сделать Неро накидку. Верджил очень хочет выкинуть Неро отсюда обратно в человеческий мир, потому что у него уже отрастают рога, а один глаз уже совсем чёрный.

Когда Верджил не успевает вовремя отбиться и Неро прокусывают ногу, он кричит от боли, а за его спиной появляются яркие синие крылья, отбрасывающие монстров в разные стороны. У Неро глаза кровоточат и он без сил грохается на землю, а Верджил из последних сил превращается в демона и улетает, прижав мальчика — сына, Верджил, сына — к груди.

Неро приходит в себя нескоро, резко, чуть не слетая у наблюдающего за ним Верджила с рук. Он даёт Неро еду — называть это едой проще, чем говорить «вот тебе кусок того демона, которого я только что прирезал» — и смотрит, как тот с аппетитом вгрызается в мясо отросшими клыками, заливая себя кровью. Неро тихо рычит «спасибо», а Верджил гладит его по голове и хочет вернуть его к людям ещё больше.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ficbook: [gingerminded](https://ficbook.net/authors/177462)  
> twitter: [@gingerminded](https://twitter.com/gingerminded)


	7. слово

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> нерка матерится, вергилий тоже

Вергилий устал и плохо спит последнее время, но Вергилий хороший отец — Данте, заткнись — поэтому он готовит Неро завтрак, читает с Неро огромную сложную книжку почти не по слогам и помогает ему раскрашивать кружочки в буквах.

Вергилий правда хороший отец, потому что когда он понимает, что они с Неро закрашивали кружочки в важном договоре, они минут десять разговаривают про то, почему так нельзя, а потом Неро благополучно извиняется и хлопает Вергилия по плечу, мол, пап, всё будет хорошо, ты же папа.

Ты-же-папа согласно кивает и тяжело вздыхает, начиная звонить коллегам и пытаясь не вдаваться в подробности, почему именно пару страничек придётся переподписать.

Они договариваются о встрече в кофейне, Вергилий составляет список покупок, Неро дерётся с подушкой. Идиллия.

— Папа, папа, ты куда? — Неро выбегает из своей комнаты, держа в одной руке деревянный меч, а в другой кусок морковки из его сегодняшнего перекуса. Вергилий отвлекается от своего пальто, чтобы повернуться, но не успевает, потому что:

— Если ты нахуй, то я тоже хочу! — Неро стоит с широченной улыбкой, моргает своими голубыми глазами и дёргает Вергилия за штанину теперь уже свободной от оранжевых овощей рукой.

Вергилий хороший отец и человек в целом неплохой — Данте, завали ебало, здесь нет ничего смешного — поэтому он присаживается на корточки и обращается к Неро исключительно с улыбкой вида «это мой сын и я его люблю» — она похожа на «у меня скоро не будет брата», не перепутайте.

— Неро, а что значит это слово, которое ты только что сказал?

Неро мальчик не глупый, но Неро сложно, Неро чешет затылок, хмурится — прямо как Вергилий, кряхтит — прямо как Данте. Думает.

— Не знаю. Но ты вчера говорил туда сходить дяде Данте! — говорит он, а потом снова улыбается. — Там классно, наверное!

Вергилий хороший отец, поэтому он не хочет, чтобы его сын начал материться неосознанно и в четыре.

Пусть лучше как-нибудь попозже и к месту. Вот как сам Вергилий, например, да.

Кратко, ёмко, красиво, «Данте, иди-ка ты нахуй» в полпервого ночи, «вместе пойдём» в ответ от Данте. Всё ещё и-дил-ли-я.

— Смотри, Неро, договариваемся, — Вергилий выглядит очень серьёзно, поэтому Неро тоже сразу же начинает выглядеть очень серьёзно и даже меч опускает. — Мы не используем слова, пока не узнаем, что они значат, хорошо?

— Хорошо! Я узнаю! — ответственно отвечает Неро и убегает обратно в комнату.

Наверное, бить подушку.


End file.
